Best feelings in the world
by BeckJadeAvanLiz
Summary: Some cute one-shots of BADE!
1. Little information :)

**Hi there :)**

**This is my first story, so sorry if its not so good. Als i'm not from America so sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I just saw a picture and i tought i was really cute so i decided to make a story with them.**

**Hope you like it :D**

**Here is the picture: weheartit . com /entry/36516242/via/Shanielee#**


	2. Sleeping in late

**Sleeping in late.**

Beck and Jade were together in Beck's RV on Friday night. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Beck was enjoying the movie but Jade really didn't.

"Can we do something else?" she asked

"Why? This is fun" he said. "No it isn't" she said in an annoying tone.

"Well, then what you want to do?" Beck said while he was turning off the tv.

"Make me some food, I'm hungry" she said, Beck sighed. "Jade, it's almost eleven a clock, do you really want food at this time? Beck asked. "Yes" she said simply, Beck stood up and walked to the fridge "well, then what do you want?" he asked while he opened the fridge. "What do you get?" "well..." Beck said while he was looking at the food "well what, stop with saying well, it annoys me" Jade said annoyed. "Why are you in a bad mood?" "I'm not!" Jade shout back, "ow really" Beck said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Just tell me what food there is" Jade said with a long sigh. "I just tried to do that but then you interrupted me" Beck mumbled because he doesn't want to start a conversation again. "Euuhhmm I have pizza, hot dogs-" "I want a hot dog" jade interrupted him. Beck pulled a bag of hot dogs out of the fridge and put some of them in a pan with water and warmed them. When they were warmed up Beck picked them out of the pan and lay them in a bun. "Do you want any sauce on it?" Beck asked "yes" Jade said, she stood up and walked over where Beck was. Beck opened the fridge en pulled out a bottle of mayonnaise and a bottle of ketchup. Jade eyes widened when she saw the bottle of ketchup, she hated ketchup, really HATED. Beck opened the lid of the ketchup bottle and was just about to put ketchup on his hot dog while Jade slapped the hot dog out of his hand.

"JADE!" Beck screamed staring at her. "What?" Jade asked innocently. "Why did you just slapped my hot dog out of my hand?!" he asked, "i hate ketchup" she said while looking at him and then at the bottle of ketchup he was holding. "So it's just okay to slap out of my hand? He asked at her while he was looking at his hotdog that was laying on the ground. "Yes" she said simply while she was putting mayonnaise on her hotdog like nothing happened. Beck signed and picked up his hot dog off the ground and looked at it "well there is not much left of that" he said and threw it away in the trash can. He walked back to the pan and picked up another hotdog and put it in a bun. And then he got an idea, a perfect idea to tease Jade. He picked up the bottle of ketchup again and opened the lid "ow look, i'm going to put ketchup on this hotdog" he said in a teasing tone, "Beck, don't you dare to put ketchup on that hotdog" Jade said in a warning tone. Beck smirked en pulled the bottle closer to the hot dog. "Don't do that!" Jade screamed while she was trying to smash the bottle out of his hands but he held to bottle to high. "Beck!, put it away!" she screamed, but he didn't, he was just laughing hysterical at Jade who was jumping in front of him trying to reach the bottle. "You never get it" Beck said teasing,

"o no?" she said en she pushed him so he landed on his bed. Very quickly she picked the bottle out of his hands and throws it in the fridge. "You are going to regret this" Beck said while he picked her up and throws her on her bed, "Beck stop it!" Jade said, but it was too late, Beck was tickling her all over "Beck stop!" she was screaming while laughing hysterical. "I told you that you were going to regret it" he said in a teasing tone. He smiled at her and was looking deep into her eyes while he kissed her. It was a really passionate kiss, that began to be passionate fuller with the moment...

* * *

The next morning Beck woke up and watched on the clock; 10:37. He found his girlfriend fast asleep next to him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. This is what he loved the most, just lay together in bed snuggled up together and sleeping in late.

* * *

**This was the first chapter! Did you guys liked it? Tips and reviews are welcome! :)**


End file.
